1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation shielded laminate. More particularly, the invention relates to a laminate provided with a lead layer preventing the penetration of radiation therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative laminates have found wide acceptance within the furniture and building industries. The durability, cost and versatility of decorative laminates make them useful in almost any structural application. For example, decorative laminates are found in everything from flooring products to furniture to countertops.
With this in mind, the laminate industry is continually striving to improve the functionality of decorative laminates. Whether the improvement relates to a locking tongue and groove configuration for decorative laminate flooring panels or improved surface characteristics for a countertop, the advances in decorative laminate manufacturing make these materials equal to, or better than, the materials they are designed to replace.
Radiation is currently used in a wide variety of applications. For example, radiation is often used in medicine, research and industrial applications. Radiation is, however, dangerous when not properly controlled.
As such, a variety of mechanisms have been developed for controlling radiation to prevent undesired exposure. The mechanisms include everything from radiation sensing badges to isolated rooms which prevent the escape of released radiation.
The construction of isolated rooms is highly expensive and requires the assembly of multiple construction layers to achieve a properly controlled room. For example, and in accordance with current known practices, lead sheets are first secured about the room. The lead sheets are then covered with conventional wall and flooring products. The need for the application of multiple layers in the construction of a controlled room adds to both the material and labor costs associated with the construction of the room. Furniture and other objects which must prevent the penetration of radiation must be constructed in a similar manner.
A need, therefore, exists for a construction material permitting the ready fabrication of ceiling and wall panels, flooring, furniture, fixtures, cabinet and door cladding, protective screens and other objects designed to prevent the passage of radiation therethrough. The present invention provides such a construction material.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a laminate including a first resin impregnated layer and a radiation barrier layer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a laminate including a polymer layer, a binding layer and a lead layer.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a laminate including a decorative layer, a first resin impregnated core layer, a radiation barrier layer and a second resin impregnated core layer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.